Pranks to an Englishman
by Brofist98
Summary: Help France, America and Prussia Prank the hell out of England in amusing and creative ways! Chapters include a short story for each prank.
1. Heres the plan!

**This is just a little something I thought that would be fun to work with XD I think America can start us off in telling you how this is going to work…**

America: Right Yo listen up! Now we all know Iggy gets pissed off no matter what we do so why not get creative about it?

Prussia: Ja! My awesomeness agrees with America!

America: Prussia what are you doing here?

Prussia: What? Can't the awesome me help out?

France: Oui Amérique. I wouldn't pass the opportunity to sexually tease Angleterre…

America: No one said anything about sexually teasing! *sigh* fine… you guys can help.

Prussia: Awesome! I'll go call the others!

America: What?! No others!

Prussia: Aww your no fun…

America: Now this is how it's going to work! Its time to figure out how to annoy the limey! You bros can help too if you like. Send us some ideas and we will try to do as many of them as possible-

Brofist: Ahem…

America: Yeah, yeah you're ideas obviously count.

Brofist: Thank you… Oh and one last thing you forgot to mention America. If you want any particular character to do it you can add that too!

America: Alright bros! Hero out!

Brofist: You always have to have the last word don't you...


	2. A Mouth Full of Oil

Brofist: Hey guys! I know it has been quick since my last update but with the lack of school work I've got because of the end of the term I've had nothing to do (not that I like school). So here's the first prank!

America: HA, What douche like's school?

Brofist: Do you want the stupid prank or not? -_-

America: Fine just-

Brazil: Pranks to the British-bastard? YES! I am in! Here's one:

-Replace all of his tea with oil (it's got the same colour)

Brofist: Alright Idiots, You heard him. Instead of using the oil to fill up your lantern in Amnesia, America, It's going in England's tea. Seems easy enough but I know you're going to make it into a big thing aren't you?

America: Oh so _that's _what tea lookslike…I always though it looked and tasted like ink. Brazil's a genius!

Brazil: Credit me, or I swear, I'LL KILL YOU ALL! Mostly cause I hate you all. Prussia being the least hated, France being the most. Bye!

Prussia: As much as I'm aggravated by your threat, the awesome me is flattered that you hate me the least. All credit goes to you my awesome friend and by the way, I hate you too.

France: I'd like to see Angleterre drink wine…

Brofist: Ugh! He's in his own little world again…

America: Well I can't wait to see him get a mouth full of oil! See ya in a few hours!

* * *

A few hours later¬

America Prussia and France walked into the world meeting which America purposely hosted at his place. As they walked in, America scanned the room. Countries filled the seats around the long table and to the left he found England sitting by himself not giving a single shit about what was going on around him. In one hand he held what looked like a Harry Potter book which he looked deeply compelled (typical England), and in the other gripped a warm cup of tea which they could all smell from where they were standing.

"Yo dudes. There he is." America whispered trying not to make it too obvious who he was talking about.

Prussia looked at England and then back at America. "No shit." He frowned. "You got the awesome oil France?"

France held up a small sealed bottle that had just enough oil to fill England's tea-cup half way. America's face lit up with Evil excitement. "Right dudes this is the plan. France, since you're sitting closest to the limey you will be the one to replace his tea. Prussia, as my sidekick you can make sure the tea is definitely replaced before England gets back to his seat."

"Hey who said the awesome me was your sidekick?!" Prussia growled. "And what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm the distraction which means I get to use these." America pulled out a set of handcuffs which he was hiding behind his back.

"Ohonhonhon¬ yours?" France smirked at what he assumed was a sex toy.

"Nah, Only noobs use handcuffs. I snuck into Iggy's house and stole them from underneath his bed."

"Not awesome. You knew they were there how?" Prussia asked.

You don't think I snooped around his house when I was younger?"

America started the meeting straight after their conversation. England finally looked up from his book and paid attention. Not that he looked like he wanted to.

"Sup everyone! Welcome to the hero's house! First order of business; I would like to raise the case that sex toys should not be placed under beds. I repeat. Sex toys should NOT be placed underneath beds!" He looked at England as he said this, whose attention quickly went up.

"Cuz apparently they do this a lot in England!" America yelled while dangling the handcuffs above his head.

That definitely got England's attention as he was now blushing from embarrassment. Some countries in the room giggle while others like Germany looked at him as if he had two heads.

"America you crazy git! Where in the bloody hell do you get those from?! Give them back this instant or I'll tell everyone you used to wet the bed at night-whoops."

Now all countries started laughing-especially Prussia and France. America looked around the room at the laughing nations before shrugging his shoulders and saying. "Nah, this was totally worth it."

England's face went red with anger as he started moving closer and closer to America with his arms reached out, aiming at his throat. Ah, The British are coming!" yelled America sarcastically as he started making a dash for it down the hallway.

"America! Give those back this instant!"

As the two rushed down the hallway, Prussia followed leaving France to make the switch. When he finished he let out his usual French chuckle and signalled for Prussia to get them back inside. Prussia then signalled America to give the handcuffs back and he gladly did, but not before getting hit with England's book a couple of times.

"Thank you. Now that wasn't so hard was it- Oh crap now my tea is cold thanks a lot idiot!" England noticed his cup wasn't smoking like it was a few seconds ago.

_No worries_. America thought.

The three watched as England took a sip. His eyes widened with disgust before spitting it all over France. "Mon Dieu! pas mes beaux vêtements. Vas te faire encule Angleterre!" France ranted in French angrily.

"Fuck you to Frog!" England screamed while brushing his tongue with his fingers. "F-fuck! What the hell is this? That's feral! America I know you had something to do with this and you're going to regret it. You hear me?"

The three laughed in hysteria at England's discomfort and so did everyone else. "Yep, this was totally worth it."

Prussia: That was awesome!

France: Not for my beautiful clothes.

Brofist: grow some balls France!

France: Amérique, did you really wet the bed when you were an enfant?

America: O.O Maybe… Anyway thanks a lot for the first prank! Send us more and we will gladly do them! Hero out!

**Credit to DawnCentral for this idea! This is a lot of fun, keep them coming an ill see you next time with whatever I make. BYEEEE! **


	3. Country music BURNS

Brofist: Alright… here's the next one. This one isn't as good or as fully entertaining as my last one but it does the job. I was in hospital for a while getting an operation done so blame the anaesthetic… or America. That's what I do XD

America: Not my fault you don't have American healthcare…

Prussia: GIVE US THE NEXT PRANK!

Brofist: Right sorry…

Brazil: That was a blast! Hahaha! Keep em coming! This one is for America's enjoyment. England started that One Direction shit, right? Torture him with the truest American music: Country. And Prussia, you're awesome. Same for America. Brazil

Ps. I'm a GIRL

Brofist: Crap... sorry about the gender thing but like i said, anything goes wrong blame AmericaXD nahh im joking but seriously I apologise.

France: O.O One direction... That name was mentioned WHY?

Prussia: Thank you my friend we will be awesome together unlike America over here.

America: What are you talking about dude?! Im awesome because I'm the hero! I enjoyed the last one by the way dispite the bruises from his book... WHO SAYS BOOKS NEVER HURT ANYBODY? I have NO IDEA how to do this one...

Brofist: Im sure you can figure it out theres three of you...

* * *

"France, can you please tell me why we are doing this one? It's so not awesome." Prussia asked miserably as they waited for America behind the bushes of England's house.

France sat next to him and pouted. The thick, spikey weeds beneath them grew uncomfortable within seconds. It made them even more irritated that they didn't know what the hell America was up to.

"I don't know but the sooner I can get revenge on that bastard for introducing that One Direction crap to my peoples beautiful, French ears the better!" He hissed. "Besides, I already punished Canada for that-Uh- Justin Bieber."

"Yo guys, check it!" America yelled from behind unexpectedly. "Look what I got!" America waved around a cheap looking iPod along with some white headphones which he didn't hesitate to swing around. "Apple owed me a favour so they gave me this! It's not the most expensive but it's enough to do the job- oh and Japan let me borrow this strange glue he invented and I put some around the ring of each headphone."

America chucked the glue tube to France and they both read the label:

_Instant Dry Glue_

_Use for an instant and almost permanent dry on any two surfaces. _

_Warning:_

_Do not keep in contact with skin or eyes. Burning may occur._

"Amérique, are you sure this is safe?"

"No." He instantly replied "But how bad could it be?"

America started walking toward the front door of the house and the two followed lowly behind. Just before America could knock, Prussia caught his hand and smirked.

"I'm awesome so I knock." He insisted as he knocked 'awesomely' on the door.

After a few minutes of waiting the Brit opened up only to frown at the sight of the American, Prussian and Frenchy standing on his property. He wore his casual Union jack shit, bandana and jeans and had his hair messier then usual (If that's possible).

"Oh-It's you. What are you barmpots doing here?"

"Sup, Iggy! We just wanted to say sorry for what we did to ya earlier so we got you this!" America held up the IPod and England examined it cautiously.

"What did you do to it?" England accused.

"Oh Angleterre, why do you have to be such a Grincheux, ingrat, Anglais all the time? Take the damn music player!

"What! I am not a grumpy, ungrateful Englishmen you cheese eating surrender monkey! In fact I'm gonna listen to it right now!"

England snatched the MP3 player out of America's hands and walked inside gesturing them to follow. England put the headphones in and set the IPod on shuffle and the music was loud enough that they could hear it from the outside.

"What's on here anyway? _You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turnin heads when you walk into the do-o-or…"_ England sang to himself quietly.

America chuckled to himself and looked over at France and Prussia who were cringing at the sound of England's singing voice. Not that he was bad, but the song he was singing burnt the hairs in their ears.

"Hey England, turn that shit down!" Prussia groaned

England glared at him and pressed shuffle again his eyes widened with the sudden blast of American Folk playing in his ears. "W-what the hell is this? That's it; I knew this was just another plan of yours to screw with me! Very funny idiots."

The English men tried to remove the headphones. He tugged at his ear hard but they wouldn't come out leaving him to fiddle with the IPod lock. "America you git you put a lock on this thing?" He said frantically. "What is this sorcery? Get these things out of my ears now!"

"Why do you always assume I do these things?"

They all looked at him. Even England stopped from his struggling to frown. "Alright maybe I did." America laughed.

"Well Angleterre I think we can leave you to play with your new gift oui?"

"What! You're not leaving me like this are you, you airheads?!"

They started walking out pretending not to hear a thing and shut the door. As they started to leave the property they could still hear England going off his brain inside.

"You arse-holes you will pay for this! I-Why are the rims of my ears burning?"

* * *

Brofist: That wasn't too bad I guess… America we said to force him to listen to country music, not BURN HIS EARS OFF YOU YOBBO! THAT'S CRUEL!

America: Hey I did BOTH didn't I? And besides I bet he will be fine it should wear off soon.

Brofist: -_-

America: O.O

Brofist: Anyway I apologise again for this short, not so entertaining chapter but I felt the need to upload something. Anyway–

America: Hero out!

Brofist: AGAIN WITH THE LAST WORD... bloody yosso


End file.
